Jackrine Head cannons
by CassieKeys
Summary: A bunch of fluffy Jackrine one-shots and head cannons!
1. Sketchin' Katherin

Jack sketched Katherine as she sat, writing her newest article.

"Hey Ace, lookin' good. Probably I'se is rubbin' off on ya." She slapped his arm playfully and responded with a snarky,

"Maybe you did. Or maybe your eyes are working better." Then, she tried to look at his newest illustration. He pulled it away and smirked, "Nope Ace, no peekin' until I'm done."

"Please? Just a quick itsy bitsy look?" She whined, "Please, Jacky?"  
Her beautiful eyes looked sad and puppy-doggish. He still shook his head, and continued to draw.

"Why not?"

"cause I say so." He stated. She pouted again and flounced away with a little huff.

"I'll show ya tomorrow." A frown began to form on Katherine's face, and Jack gave her a peck on the nose. "Till tomorrow, Ace."

Little did he know that while he'd been denying her, she'd taken a glimpse of it. It was her, with Jack holding her waist, smiling down at her, and Katherine leaning up against him for support.

She giggled, and turned back to her work.

 **That wasn't that good... Sorry! But This was my first piece, so please comment to let me know if I should keep doing Jackrine or maybe do something else! Please review! Newsies is #1, second to none! (Thanks to theater104 for that catchphrase. Check her stuff out too)**


	2. I'se Been Thinkin'

"Ace, I'se been thinkin'-" Jack started.  
"well, that's a first." Katherine snickered, "That's usually Davey's job!"  
He stuck his tongue out like a five year old and continued, "-I don't like your name."  
"My name?" She said, taken aback.  
"Yeah, Pulitzer is _out_ and I ain't likin' Plumber..." Jack replied thoughtfully. "Hmmm, maybe you'se should cahnge it."  
"To what?" His girlfriend snapped, annoyed at him.  
"Kelly." He stated, and ran off.

Katherine stopped. "Was that a marriage proposal, Cowboy?" She shouted, running to catch up.

 **This one needs some work, but, hey, who cares! Newsies are #1, second to none!**


	3. First Realization

Katherine thought Jack was just a cocky newsie. She was right, in a way...  
She realized that he might be more after she saw him leading the boys through the strike. She knew that he cared.  
Not about her, but about them. They were his friends, no, his brothers. **(Sorry, I had to! Anyone who can name that song gets a shout-out in the next chapter)**

Perhaps he liked her... He did always send pick-up lines her way. But maybe, just maybe, he'll make a move.

If not, she sure will!

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Jack thought Katherine was just a nosy reporter. He was right, in a way...  
He realized that she might be more after he saw her sacrifice her job to help them win against her _father._  
She wasn't interested, that's for sure! He thought that those lines would work.  
But maybe, just maybe, she'll make a move.

If not, he sure will!

 **Hmmm, I might be getting the hang of this!**


	4. Ace is sick!

**Oh no! Ace is sick!**

When he heard his Ace was sick, Jack rushed over to her apartment, yelling to Davey that he was in charge.  
"Ace, hon, you doin' ok?" She sneezed and responded in a stuffed up, nasally voice,  
"Doe."  
"Doe?" he repeated, "Oh: no!" He tried to hug her, but she waved him away, sniffling, "I dobn't want boo to bet zick." Jack frowned and perched on the edge of her tissue strewn bed. "Kath, what can I do?"  
"Tell be a story." With that, she snuggled deeper into her sea of blankets, and closed her red-rimmed eyes.  
"alrighty then... Lemme tell ya 'bout the beautiful princess who got the flu..." Jack just made up the story as he went along, but Katherine didn't seem to notice, or care for that matter. But he still took out his sketchbook and started to draw his girlfriend.  
Even when she had the flu, she was gorgeous!

 **That was short... Oh well! Tell me whatcha think!**


	5. Go to sleep!

Jack blearily opened his eyes, only to see a working Katherine, awake and at her typewriter.  
"Ace, it's one in that mornin', you'se should still be sleepin'." He yawned and patted the spot next to him and said, "C'mon Ace, stop typin' and go to sleep!"  
She shook her head and kept typing, her fingers flying across the keys, intently staring at the story forming in front of her.  
"Jacky, this is a very important article I'm writing, and I already have new ideas to add to it!"  
"But, Ace." Her whined like a baby, "I'm lonely over here... and I already had some new ideas to add..." He added with a wicked smirk.  
In response, Katherine threw a balled up sheet of paper at him. "Will coming to sit next to you make you shut up?"  
"Yes..." He replied, "Then fine." Katherine gave in and lay down next to him. He kissed her jaw and pulled her closer and-  
"No. None of that tonight, Kelly!"


	6. Romeo! 33

Romeo wasn't sure how Jack could make Katherine so *smirks* giddy.  
Whenever he kissed her, she smiled into his mouth, and when he whispers in her ear, or that ghost of a smirk plays on his lips, she blushes light pink (Or dark) and giggles slightly. Ugh, Jack has _all_ the luck with the ladies! **(** **I would date you, Romeo! 3)**

If Romeo had it his way, he'd ask Kath if she had any single friends, or one who wasn't single, (He wasn't picky).  
But Jack always (And he meant always) told him _his_ Ace, 'Wouldn't appreciate it" and "It was too rude." And  this and that. Ugh...  
At that, the hopeless romantic would slink off, and try to kiss some pretty girl on the street.

Oh well, maybe at the wedding, (And there would be one) he'd meet one... or two!

 **Romeo is my favorite newsie, with Race coming in close second! But one of my friends already has dibs... (Curse those dibs) and I respect that. Who's your favorite Newsie? Reply in the comments below!**


	7. Cookie Theif

Their hands touched as both tried to take the last cookie Clara made.

Blue eyes met brown in a full out cookie stare down.

"Jacky, can I please please please have the last cookie? Snickerdoodle is my favorite, AND my best friend baked them especially for me." Katherine pleaded, her eyes endearingly staring into his.

"Nope, Ace, I love snickerdoodleas well, and as I recall, Clara made them for _us_ on our first anniversary. AND you ate 4, an I only got 3!" Jack replied, stubborn as ever.

"No, you had 3 big ones, and I had 4 tiny ones. Ugh, you're the most-"

"Impossible boy ever... yeah yeah, I know." Jack cut her off, Rolling his eyes at her cliche answer.

Unbeknownst to the two arguing, Les snuck in, and his little childish eyes lit up at the sight of a cookie. He kicked his lips and took it off the nice porcelain plate, and walked out, with the couple still fighting about who gets that sweet little nibble.

"Fine, you can have it."Jack smiled and his voice softened at his girlfriend frowning.

"Thanks, Jacky. I love you."

"Love ya too." He said, Turing to the problematic pastry.

It was gone.

"LES!"


	8. Puppy?

**Here's a few shout outs: Booksfrlife theater104 Raggazzed12, for being so awesome and helping me learn more about and being so supportive! And a shout out to Anonymous Anna for getting the song reference from "Letter from the Refuge" Great job!**

One afternoon, when Katherine came home from work at the _Sun_ tired from all the idiots there discriminating against her for being a woman. Ugh, men sometimes! She saw Jack. On the floor. With. A. Puppy. Her first instinct was to hug it and yell, "aww! Baby!" Her second instinct was to yell, "get it out!" And throw it out the door. But she did neither.

"Jack," she said in a level voice, her lips pursed, "what's this?" He looked very nervous and bit the inside of his cheek "uh it's a puppy?" He replied, like it was a question, "I found her sitting on the sidewalk, scared as, well, a puppy in a big city. So, I took her in. Um if it's OK with you, Ace..."

Why wouldn't she say yes? But a dog is a huge responsibility and she wasn't too sure she wanted a _dog_ in her apartment along with Jack. But then again, Jack seemed to be so attached to this little fluffy thing. And it would be inhumane to throw it out on the street again... it was such a hard decision.

"Um, uh, well... okay." She relented, " but you gotta take it to work with you. And you must remember to feed her. And also, what is its name?"

"Plums. After someone I know..." Jack said, grinning looked at his girlfriend.

"Welcome to the family, Plums!" She smiled and scratched Plum's belly.

 **I like that one! I might be getting the hang of this... anyone have ideas of any head cannons I should write?**


	9. Author's note

**Hey guys, it's CassieKeys! I'm not going to be posting for awhile, so I'm sorry in advanced! I hope you guys like what I'm doing, and I'll be up and running again in about a week! Again, please te me if y'all have any ideas!**

Your friend your best ffriend, your sister,

CassieKeys


	10. Dance In The Moonlight

"May I have this dance?" Jack asked a blushing Katherine, who was perched on a bench in the park.

"But there's no music, Cowboy." She said, though she was ready to dive into his strong arms. "Aw, Ace, who cares." He told her, grasping her waist, pulling her off the bench, and closer to him, swaying to a beat no one could hear but him. But Katherine thought she might hear it too.

They waltzed along a bridge, bathed in moonlight. Katherine's skirts twirled gracefully along with her light, lovely steps. His arms guided her and Jack breathed in the smell of her. Ahhh, ink and apples...

Katherine leaned in closer and smiled. Jack smelled like newspapers and something fresh, like laundry. Just then, she noticed they had stopped dancing minutes ago, and were looking into each other's eyes.

"Ace? So, um, do ya wanna, I dunno, maybe-" he stuttered,

"Oh, shut up and kiss me, Kelly!" She exclaimed, and the boy obliged.

The oh thought they both had was this:

I could live with this...

 **Ok... I felt this would be a great welcome back story to post! If anyone wants to make a cover for this story, just PM me, ok? Also, go check out I Got Midtown, by theater104 it's my favorite! Love you all! Oh, and if you want to, post your favorite Newsie song in the comments below, and I'll pick the overall winner! (Mine is totally Something to Believe In... surprise, surprise, I know!)**


	11. AN 2

**Oh gosh, you guys! I thought that nobody would like my stuff! Now here are all of you, reviewing, and being epic... Ok, I want to be epic in return, and read some of YOUR favorites. In the comments, post your top 3 Newsie books, and I'll read them!  
Thanks again for being supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!**

 **Love,  
CassieKeys**


	12. Gone Gone Gone

**Ok so I'm gonna be gone for another two weeks. That means no updates... Sorry! But I am writing a quick one about Jack leaving. Or is he!?**

A sleepy Katherine stretched and yawned loudly, not even noticing that one of her nightgown straps and fallen off her shoulder. She turned to kiss her boyfriend, only to see a smooth blanket and an undented pillow. _Uh, ok._ she told herself. _Maybe he fell asleep on the couch._ The girl rushed into their living room. No sign of Jack there. All his art supplies were exactly as they had been last night, his illustration of Romeo and Race laughing, with wonderfully realistic mouths, and eyes that seemed to gleam with mirth. The kitchen was next, but no. Pretty soon, Katherine had frantically searched the entire apartment, but no Jack. _What if he went to Santa Fe? What if he didn't even care about me? What if he's gone... forever?_

Then, she couldn't ccontain her tears. She burst out sobbing, and grabbed the phone. She began to dial the police department.

"Hey, Ace, why is you callin' da Bulls?" A familiar voice said, seemingly very worried. Her eyes widened and she screamed, "JACK!"

"Dat's me." He replied, grinning, tipping his hat.

"Oh,Jacky, I'd thought you'd left for Santa Fe." Katherine sobbed into his strong shoulder. "I'd thought you'd have just left me."

"Oh. Oh Ace." His voice softened as he kissed her, "no. I'd never ever leave you. Ever."

"For Sure?"

"For Sure."

"Now, where we're you?" She demanded, stepping back.

"Well, I was out buyin' you a treat. Dem sweet doughnuts you like." Jack sighed, "but I guess they caused a bigger problem then those cookies..."

 **Love it? Hate it? Lemme know! And I'll post when I return!**


	13. Poem time!

My Cowboy, By: Katherine Plumber

My Cowboy is a sweetheart,  
Who will never toss me away,  
Or break our love clean apart,  
My Cowboy's here to stay.  
His bright blue eyes send shivers down my spine,  
And I know he's a special one,  
My Cowboy's only mine.

My Ace, By: Jack Kelly

My Ace is my queen of hearts,  
Who takes me, and show the world my best,  
And picked up all my broken parts.  
My Ace stopped from heading South-West,  
Her soft touch, sends shivers down my spine,  
And though she can't repair my past,  
My Ace is only mine.


	14. A day in the life (Katherine)

**Katherine's POV**

 **6:30 AM**

"Good mornin' Ace," Jack grins, his arms still around my waist, and I open my bleary eyes, my head still in the crook of his neck. Last night wad cold, so we cuddled together for warmth. I stretch my arms and arch my back, hearing it crack satisfyingly. And with that, Jack helps me out of bed, and we walk to the kitchen. Hopefully there's still some muffins left... I bought some a few days ago, trying to ration them, but Jack was obsessed. He loved muffins... (don't ask me!)

We finish some of the blueberry treats and I slice an apple that I eat, with Jack picking up anything I don't grab quickly enough. "C'mon, Cowboy, save some for me!" I tease, flicking a seed at his incessant smirk. All I get in response is a laugh, and a quick kiss on the forehead. ' "Ace, you'se is gonna be late if ya don't hurry up." He says, blue eyes glinting.

 **8:00 AM**

A few minutes ago we left the apartment. Sweet Jacky Boy insist on walking me to work. So off we go, arm an arm. He nods to a passing Romeo, who bows to me, and winks at Jack. "Heya Lova Boy!" That earned him a prompt smack on the arm. I squeeze my boyfriend's hand, and say, "We're here. Pick me up at 7?" I get a fleeting kiss (who knows who's watching) and open the door to the Sun. "For Sure!" I hear him call.

 **9:30 AM**

"Lawrence, any projects I've been given?" I inquire to the kind manager at the front.

"Yeah,you had a piece on the Jumping Jenny's Tango. It's one you'll need this-" he handed me a ticket "-for." The older man shoots me a sympathetic look, "Sorry, Miss Katherine... Mr. Jacobs isn't handing out the good stories to your branch right now. He needs you on Entertainment." "After all the great work I did? Did he not read my last article?" I ask, feeling more and more agitated. "I'm very sorry Miss. Your last article, well, wasn't exactly... published."

"WHAT? I spent _hours_ on that. I didn't sleep for 3 _days_. I-" My breath was rising along with my voice. "-I need to calm down. Thank you Mr. Samson. It's not your fault." I address the man politely and rush off to my office

 **11:45 AM**

"I can't believe I get another flower show." I mumble. At least it was at Medda' s, so I said hello, and we got in a short conversation. She was just as annoyed as I was at this new _development_ in my career. She offered to have me over for dinner to vent some more of my "rightly aimed feminine rage" as Medda put it. But I declined, seeing as I had a nice night, with a walk in the park planned with Jack. We did make plans to get together for tea next Sunday, though.

 **1:01 PM**

"Dear Lord, will she ever stop tangoing with that dog?" I mutter, putting my head on my knees, looking at my blank notebook page. _It was horrible, I'll just advise others not to see it. Or maybe I'll just praise it, so people have to sit through it too. But that might ruin my career... whatever, I'll just wing it, and say it was alright, but don't rush the box office... that should work._

 **2:00 PM**

I'm back at the office, typing away, then ripping the paper to shreds, and grabbing a fresh sheet. It was like a systematic machine. Type rip throw grab, type rip throw grab. Until... _Ding!_

"I actually had an idea! I''ll try to write _two_ articles, one on this hot mess," I cry, referring to the show, "And one on unfair opportunities for women!" I sit back in my chair, straighten my curls, add some new ink, and set to work.

 **6:37 PM**

"Kay, Kath, we're closing a bit early for maintenance on pipework inside the building." Amelia, Mr. Jacob's assistant, and a good friend of mine. "Alright, Now, let me just finish up this line... and... done!" I stare at my good work. Yes. Nice job Katherine! "Want to get some coffee, then we can wait for Jack?" She brightly sang, "You two are so cute!" I laugh as well, and put a hand on hers, "let's just go!"

 **7:10 PM**

"you're late." I whisper, as Jack runs up to me. "Sorry, I just sold a pape to a scab for a dollar!" He cried, holding up the bill triumphantly. "This'll go towards the dinner fund." The dinner fund was a jar that the Newsies knew existed, but never saw. It mysteriously distributed coin to boys of the weren't selling well. It was Jack's brilliant plan... The whole walk home, Jack babbled on about this scabber, who wouldn't sell it for less. "He was a saint, dressed as Satan" he had said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

 **7:35 PM**

We got into my apartment, and my Cowboy smirked, "what, no kiss?" And held his arms out. I melted into them and he kissed me sweetly, and it was long. We couldn't be like this in public, since my father had eyes everywhere. You never knew where he was. When we broke apart, I shooed him to the bathroom. "Wash your hands, and we'll quickly eat, I want to walk before it gets dark."

 **8:15 PM**

I straighten my skirts, and hold Jacks hand as we stroll through the park, just us and the city. No boys to watch our every move, no father to watch my every move. It was heaven... I wish that we could do this more often, but sadly, Jack has his brothers, and I have my job... Oh, right, my job. I contemplate whether to tell Cowboy now, or tomorrow. Well, I'd hate to ruin this one breath of fresh air, so tomorrow it is.

 **10:23 PM**

Jack tuck me into bed, and goes to the fire escape, as if to go back to the boys. "Stay with me?" I ask, not wanting to be alone tonight. "Okay, Ace. Tonight... but the I'se has to go back. They'll miss me." He stroked my curls, brushing his hands through it. "Hey! How bout you come hone with me and the gang? You can tell em a story, and then we can sit up in me penthouse." Jack asks quietly, still sitting on the edge of the bed. "Mm-hmm..." I murmur, eyes fluttering closed slowly. All I feel are his strong arms wrapping around me, and a happy sigh escapes my lips.

This is how I wish I could live, forever...


	15. Beat Up, Wash Up

Jack climbed up the fire escape, and through Katherine' s window. He'd just run into the Delancy Brothers, and it'd been nasty. Oscar slammed him in the jaw, and Moriss had knocked him out not long after. Jack had been out for a minute on the ground, as Romeo had told him. The younger Newsie had watched the fight, and when the bullies had left, he helped his leader up. So, Jack decided to visit his girlfriend. She always had something to make him feel better.

"Hey Ace. Whatcha doin'" he asked, leaning over her shoulder, looking at her book. It's title was, "Poems for Rain"  
"It's a poem book that Davey gave me. I had this afternoon off, so I thought I'd try it-" she stopped, and held up her hand. "Cowboy, don't you even think about it" he stopped an inch from her cheek, confused. Why didn't she want him to kiss her?  
"Your face is covered in mud! What have you done?" Katherine exclaimed, standing up.  
"Aww, Ace, it's just a bit of mud... besides, I got beat up by the two troublesome bruddas." Jack huffed.  
"Well, I'm not going to allow you to kiss me until you wash. And here-" she handed him a cloth, "-you can wipe your face with this." Jack knew she would stand firm. So, very reluctantly, he took the damp rag and sloppily wiped his face, grimacing at the thought of being clean. Ugh...  
"Alright, I is done. Am I allowed now?" She nodded, and he pecked her cheek. "Now, where did they hit you?" Katherine asked, concerned now. He shrugged and pointed at his jaw. "But it don't hurt much." He was lying. It burned like a million flames. But, being the caring girl she was, Katherine kissed it lightly, pulling him down next to her on the couch. A few minutes in the kitchen brought her back out with an icy pack. He placed it on the pained spot, and sighed. It felt so much better now...  
Then, Ace started reading the poem aloud,

"Upon your soft skin, a sudden drop of rain,  
the shimmering dew drops takes away the pain.  
So the colors in the dawn's breaking light,  
Will follow you away into the darkening night.  
Please let yourself be touched by the rain,  
Because I promise it'll take away all pain."  
Her voice was growing faint, echoing. He was falling asleep...  
"The glittering sapphires shower down,  
Upon ruby flowers, like a lovely crown.  
I let myself be bathed in its glow,  
For surefire reasons, I could never know.  
Now I stand, here and now, in the growing shower,  
Knowing you'll be with me, your a beacon and a tower."

"For Sure The Rain, by Bella Winters."


	16. It's All Spot's Fault

**Sorry it's been so long!**

It was all Spot's fault. That was the reason that- well, perhaps I should start earlier...

Jack's POV:

We was near the Brooklyn Bridge, and Katherine and I was in the middle of a *smirk* _long_ kiss. She had been strolling next to me, and I had kissed her. She practically melted under me, and pretty soon, she was pressed up against the wall, and I was the only thing keeping her from crumbling to the ground. All of a sudden, I heard a voice I didn't like. At all.

"So, Jack Kelly, this is the famous Katherine Plumber? She's certainly prettier than the last one. What was it again?" He tapped his chin, "oh yeah, Theresa! She lasted for a week, if I remember correctly." Katherine frowned and glanced up at me. "What's Spot talking about, Jack?" I glared at the leader if the Brooklyn Newsies. But he kept on blabbing, "My personal favorite was Lila, but she only stayed with ya for a few days, and came over to Brooklyn. Much more fun for me," he smirked suggestively, staring straight at my girlfriend. "Miss Kath, if you ever find yourself unpleased by here, just come on over. We can-" I interrupted Spot with a punch in the face. He staggered away, cursing bloody murder.

Katherine's POV:

"What on earth is he talking about, Jack?" I said in a low, deadly voice. "So, basically, you've been traipsing around New York City, just ravishing whatever girl you feel like? No girl could possibly resist you, right?" I continued, getting closer, planning to seriously hurt him. He held up his hands in surrender, "Ace, a year ago, I did have many goils. But ever since I met you, I've stopped. And also, " he said, eyes darkening, "I didn't 'ravish' every goil. That's wrong. I just kissed,-" I held up my hand now, "Jack, stop. Now I understand. I'm just another conquest, is that right? Just another bragging right? 'Oh,I'm Jack Kelly, and I screwed the daughter of the single richest man in New York!' Is that it?" Jack gaped at me. I continued, not caring anymore. "You're probably are seeing other girls right now as well!" I spun away, and he grabbed my arm, pulling me back to my apartment. Once we were inside ny room, k whirled around, and looked him directly in the eye. "Jack Kelly, have you been dating me to get under my skirts? Is that the reason you sweetly tell me you love me?" Tears stung my eyes, "did you really mean any of that?" He replied quietly, "all that was true, Ace. Every last word." I didn't believe him.

"Don't call me Ace. You will call me Miss Pulitzer And also, if you see me, you will keep your distance. I am the daughter of a very rich man,.Mr. Kelly. You would do well to avoid contact." I said coldly, ushering him out. How it broke my heart. But it had to be done.

Jacks POV:

God. Katherine just killed me. My gorgeous girlfriend, who loved me, and cared for me, turned into exactly the opposite of herself. But I'm Jack Kelly. I'm going to go back to the way I was before, just to show her. So, as I saw a lovely goil pass by, I put on a charming smile and hooked my arm around her waist. She blushed, but pulled me in for a kiss. It was nothing compared to Katherine's, but it would have to do. I pulled her into an alleyway, and we were in their for a while. That'll show Kathy.

A WEEK LATER

Katherine's POV:

Oscar Delancy smirked as he walked me down the street. Father heard about Jack and my little, ah, argument, and set me up with Oscar. We saw Kelly padding along with two swooning girls on his arm. They took turns kissing him, and I thought I'd barf. He glanced at me, and in response, I yanked Oscar's face down, and began to make out with the very same guy who beat up Jack. Oscar could hardly believe his luck, and his hands wandered. Now I almost did throw up. I stole a look at the other boy, and his eyes were hard as diamonds, his mouth a thin line. I continued my walk with the horrible man clinging to me like a baby to its mother. Disgusting.

Jacks POV:

So that's how she wanted to play...

 **That's the end! Unless y'all want more! ;)**


	17. It's All Spot's Fault Part 2!

**I guess I was a little mean in the last chapter... Oh well! I'll just keep breaking your hearts, oonly to possibly put the pieces back together! :)**

Katherine' s POV:

So, just as a refresher, my life officially sucks. My boyfriend was dating me only to get under my skirts, and he's probably also cheating as well. I'm currently forced to be on the arm of Oscar Delancy, and Jack is making out with multiple girls. He's reverted back to his old ways, and I've been remodeled and given a boyfriend who's a gold digger, and beat up Jack, for fun. Wow... But, there's one girl who I can talk to...

"Katherine!" Stars greeted me with a hug, but then pulled back suspiciously, "Okay: is it true you broke Jack's heart? Is it true you're dating Oscar?" I nodded glumly, "yes to both questions. Now-" she waved her hand, "yes I'll help you get him back." I stood, flabbergasted at her. "No! Why would I want him back? He- he," I broke down, and crumpled to the ground, sobbing. "I-I don't want h-him b-back, since he only w-wants t-to-" it was Star's turn to gape. "He was _not_ with you only to screw you!" I was taken aback at her blunt words, and I stood. "Yes. He was. Spot Conlon told me all I need to know. So thank you for taking the side of that, that-" I summoned the word I'd so heavily hated, "-street rat." And with that, I walked out of her house. Great job Kath! You just were a total jerk! Congratulations!

Jacks POV:

I had never seen Stars so shaken up. She recounted every word Katherine had said. Venom filled my voice as I replied, "she's nothing to me anymore. I should've seen what a stuck up little brat she was." I thanked the girl Newise, and stalked away. I was off to find Conlon.

I found the little son-of-a-gun around the Bridge, and he was sitting, as if he had not a care in the world. But when I got in range, I rained down blows on him, hard and fast. "You-little-" I accented each word with a punch. "You made me lose my girlfriend. And now she won't speak to me." I then stopped, looking at my bloody hands, and the boy's bloodied face. He grinned. "C'mon Kelly." He mumbled, finding hard to talk with a split lip. "You knew this was comin'. Ya knew someday you'd haveta face your misdeeds. That goil is lucky she's rid of ya. But, if she asks, I would gladly take up your position." And with that, the proud leader ran. I wasn't sure if I wanted to beg for Kath. Should I?

 **Help! I can't figure iit out! Should Jack and Kathy get back together? How? Eep! I need help here my friends! :)**


	18. It's All Spot's Fault Part 3

**It seems to me some folks like the wonderful FansieFace** ** _really_** **like Jackrine! (I'm guilty of that as well!) So, if it's anything to calm your lovely heads, JACKRINE SHALL RECOVER! But, it'll take roughly 6 Newsies, 1 fight, 4 camels, and 14 ripe oranges. (Just kidding about the last two!)**

Katherine's POV:

I was perched on a bench, trying desperately not to notice the agonizingly gorgeous boy watching me through slitted blue eyes. _Come on, Katherine,_ the part of my heart that was still in love said, _Just beg for forgiveness... he'll surely take you back!_ The not-so loving part of me snarled, _He's a liar, plain-spoken, know notnothing, skirt chasing, cocky little son of a-!_ I battled internally before standing, and quickly walking to Stars' place. I knocked on the door apprehensive as to the reaction of the girl.

"Katherine? What do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms defensively "Stars... I-I wanted to apologize. I acted badly last visit. I'm really sorry." I scuffed my shoe on the front step, like a small child confronting an adult. Her soft voice surprised me. "Come in... Keys an I was just having some tea." The other female Newsie appeared as if on command. "Hullo. We haven't talked much, but I know lots about ya." The girl said, her dark green eyes staring straight into mine. She was about 5 feet, 6 inches, and was tough as nails. She and Stars were friends, and Keys was currently going out with Finch. Well, not really... but everyone knew they were sweet on each other. She even beat him at arm wrestling. If that didn't seal the deal, her pretty, caramel braid should have.

I sat, toying with the edge of my shirt sleeve. Keys was fidgeting with her ever-present bronze key necklace. Stars glanced at me, and cleared her throat. "Um, okay..." She turned to me. "Katherine. Admit it. You want him back. You're kissing Oscar freaking Delancy." Keys took a deep breath. "Finch' s been talkin' ta me, and Race's been doin' da same with Stars here. They'se been confirmin' our suspicions. Jack's kissin' any girl that asks, and you'se is miserable." I tried to protest, "uh-uh. Don't even deny it. So, we've arranged for ya ta meet with Jack at a cafe to talk it out. Tomorrow, noon." I nodded into my tea. "Alright, see you then." I then strolled out. I heard the two talking behind me.

Jack's POV:

Little Miss Katherine just went to see Stars and that newbie, Keys. So, I went ta see Race. Only fittin', am I right? He was waitin' for me... oh God.

"Jack. Please come in". The usually boisterous boy led me into the Lodging House common room. Romeo, Finch and Davey sat in a solemn circle. I'd never seen the lot of em so sobered up and serious... well, except Davey. It was Race who spoke first. "Okay Jack... we know you want her back. We can tell you'se is practically miserable" then Romeo piped up, "you has got a goil on either arm, and ya still look a little" he shrugged a bit, "well, unsatisfied. A year ago, ya would be perfectly happy like that." This time, Finch spoke. "Jack, Keys and I have talked. And Race and his goil are in touch as well. We made a-" he glanced at Davey, "whasit called?" Davey replied, rendezvous." "Yeah, a randavoo" Finch said, messing up the word while still keeping a straight face. "So, you'se is gonna meet Plums there tomorrow." Their leader groaned, and simply said, "nope." That got Davey up. "Jack Kelly. I have known you a while, and you are stuck on that girl. Admit it." The elder boy scowled, but muttered a consent to their plan.

No one's POV:

Jack was in his usual outfit, and Katherine wore a dark red skirt, with her signature white blouse. The two sat in stiff silence before Race whispered from a window, "what's going on? Ouch, Romeo that's my foot!" Katherine giggled, but quickly silenced again. The exes made simple small talk, with "no, Mr. Kelly" and "no, Miss Pulitzer" until, a frustrated Romeo yelled, "Kiss her already ya stupid dope!" And Jack, looking deep into the girls eyes, did just that.

LATER

"I can't believe you dated Oscar!" "Well I can't believe it took 6 Newsies to get us back together!" "Well I can't believe that we were ever apart!" That was the conversation as Katherine cuddled up next to her boyfriend on the couch, as he sketched a skyline. It felt so good to be back where she belonged. No matter what Spot Conlon said, they were meant to be!


	19. Halloween!

Hopefully you enjoy! And if you have any suggestions, feel free to send me a message.

Katherine fixed her hair in the blue bow it was in. Straightening out her apron, Katherine prepared for the party. It was a costume party, and Darcy suggested they drive together. Jack, Kathy's boyfriend, was meeting her there. Hearing a knock on the apartment door, Katherine made some final adjustments, and opened the door to reveal a tall man dressed as Cogsworth from Beauty and the Beast. In relation to his, Katherine was dressed as Belle, complete with book and basket.

"Shall we go?" Darcy had put on a funny English accent as he escorted his friend to the car.

"Of course, Mr. Cogsworth." 'Belle' mimicked, laughing a little.

After arriving, Katherine met up with Clara, who was dressed as Cinderella, accompanied by a Prince Charming.

"Davey? Nice costume," commented Katherine, who glanced at the boy.

"Yeah. I think it's historically inaccurate, but oh well." Sighed Davey.

Clara nudged him, "Well, honey, last year we were Eliza and Alexander Hamilton. You made sure my costume was 'historically accurate'. I think you owe me one." Her sweet southern accent trilled.

Looking around, Katherine craned her neck, "you seen Jack? He said he'd be here."

"Yeah, he should be here any minute." Came the reply from the begrudged boy.

For 10 minutes, Darcy waltzed with Katherine, and was greatly enjoying himself, before Katherine almost passed out.

"Hey Belle." A shirtless young man strode across the room to give her a hug.

"Who the hell are you dressed as? The theme is Disney, not sexy boyfriend!"

"I'm dressed as Li Shang from Mulan. He kicks butt, and gets to be shirtless. Perfect!"

"Some of us actually tried, Kat." Darcy said, putting his nose in the air, "I didn't just throw on tan breeches and call it a costume."

Jack snidely commented, "well, some of us have more to show off." Gesturing to his abs.

And Jack held Katherine close to his side, "see, I ain't a stick up bastard with a famous daddy. Katherine might have a big timer for a dad, but she makes her own way, and don't rely on papa for a paycheck."

Spitting back, Darcy growled, "and this is coming from someone who relies on a girl to provide for everything. You think you're all that, but you can't even get a job."

That was obviously the wrong thing to say around Katherine...

"What's wrong with me paying? Huh?" Katherine asked, growing angry, "why can't I do something for him? He keeps me happy, and safe, which is more than you can say. You're probably only my friend because I'm pretty, and have money. I was your friend. And now, that's changing quickly."

Open mouthed, her old friend stood still as a statue while Katherine and Jack briskly walked away.

"Nice one." Jack sighed."Ya sure told him."

"I did, didn't I?" She said back, smiling a little. "Nice costume, by the way."

"Thought you'd get a kick outta it." Her boyfriend responded warmly, kissing her, "now whaddya say we skeedaddle and maybe..." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, winking.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? C'mon, Kathy, I dressed just for you." He whined

"More like undressed." Was the answer that followed,

"Ooh! Ain't we sassy tonight!"

"Fine... but that means we go to my place. I don't want Race walking in on us again... Can I please say awkward!"

"Deal... Oh I'm excited"

"You should be. I'm going to be... well."

"Let's go."


	20. Cry

"Why ya cryin', Ace?"

"I can't g-get a good s-story."

"Sure ya can."

"No, I-I can't-t... They g-gave me another-r flower s-show."

"those stuck up-"

"I know..."

"What's this one?"

"Back at Medda's. There's a juggling cat."

"That sounds nice."

"Jack!"

"Sorry... anyways, glad it's at Medda's."

"Yes I am too."

"But ya boss..."

"What about them?"

"They can't do that to ya."

"They can and they do."

"Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are ya gonna do?"

"Nothing, I guess."

"No! Ya gotta do somethin'."

"What?"

"Write that story, then write another one, but about somethin' else."

"like what?"

"Somethin' you'se is passionate about."

"Like suffrage?"

"Wha-?"

"Women's rights!"

"oh... I knew that."

"Of course you did."

"Yep..."

"I don't know, Jack..."

"Ya don't know?"

"About this."

"This idea."

"Why ya not sure?"

"Because the odds are stacked against me."

"The odds were stacked against _us_. But we won."

"But you had hundreds of boys."

"And ya have every last one of em on your side. They is ya friends."

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe I can?"

"Can what?"

"Write a good story."

"course ya can. Ya my Ace."

"Thanks."

"It's true."

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"for sure?

"for sure."


	21. Accent

"Ace?"

"Yeah?" Katherine called back from a spot on the couch.

"Where's my cap?" Jack appeared in the doorway.

"It's by da kitchen counter." She responded, picking up a book.

"Okay. Thanks, Ace. I was nervous it'd disappeared."

"Yeah. When ya out, couldja tell Les he left his shirt here?" Katherine stretched out, sighing loudly.

Jack stifled a laugh, "You tired, baby?"

She giggled, "Ya have no idea."

"Stayed up late with that article?"

Katherine grumbled "Yep. It ain't easy bein' a reporter, ya know."

"Oh, I know. You tell me every day."

"Aren't you coming with me?" Jack held his arm out.

"Sure, Cowboy."

 **NEWSBOY LODGING HOUSE**

Davey sat in the Lodging House, watching the boys run around like crazy hooligans.

"Hey Davey." The couple walked in, faces pink from the winter air.

"Hello, Jack." Davey yawned, "The boys have been waiting for you to come back."

He smiled, "Hope I wasn't keeping them too long."

"Sorry, Davey. He was with me. I was talkin' ta him."

Davey cocked his head, "Um, Katherine? Jack? Why are you talking strangely?"

"I ain't- Oh my god!" Katherine cried, "Jack, now I'm talking like you!"

"And I'm talking like you!" He shouted back, "We need to take a break from each other, so we can get our own accents back."

"Agreed. I am not saying, 'ain't' one more time."

"And I ain't talkin' like an uppity scab."

Katherine looked hurt, "Jack! I am not an uppity scab."

Jack's eyes softened, "Sorry, Ace. I meant, like a beautiful, kind wonderful-"

"Okay, please please stop this." Davey groaned, throwing his hands in the air, "I've spent all day watching this ragamuffins scream like banshees. It is your turn, Kelly."

Davey marched up the stairs, grumbling about how the kids are so annoying. "Oy vey…"


	22. Little Kelly

"Jack?" Katherine called from the small bedroom next to theirs.

Her husband looked up from his drawing, and responded, "Yes, Ace?"

Katherine smiled, "Little Fe (sorry I had to!) needs her daddy."

"Oh, Fe..." Jack sighed, walking into the light blue room. "Fe? It's daddy."

"Daddy!" The small girl leaped out of her 'big girl' bed, "I says 'Mommy I wants daddy'."

Groaning, Katherine waved a hand, "I've been trying to but her to bed for two hours. She keeps insisting you're the only one who can tuck her in. Good luck."

Jack watched his wife leave the bedroom, and glanced over at his daughter. She had rosy cheeks, and Katherine's auburn curls. But her eyes were exact copies of his. They had the same gleam, and it reached her little mouth. She smirked like him.

"Hey, Fe, wanna draw Mommy a picture? She's been so nice ta ya."

Squealing, Fe bounced up and down, "Yes, yes!"

Jack's smile grew larger. "Alright, but we has ta be quiet. Mommy is tryin' ta sleep."

Silencing her giggles, Fe somberly looked at her father, "Yes, daddy."

Beckoning her over, Jack slipped into the living room. Katherine had gone to bed early, as she was exhausted from the long day with Fe.

"Here, Miss Fe-Fe. Take a pencil, and draw for Mommy."

Fe grabbed it eagerly and waved it wildly, "Fe-Fe is gonna draw for Mommy!" She sing-songed.

"Yes, ya are." Jack grinned at her, "Now, Fe-Fe, whatcha gonna draw?"

"Me! Santa Fe Kelly." The girl set to work.

It had been four years since little Santa Fe had been born. Jack was scared at first, scared he wouldn't be a good father. But Katherine had insisted he would make a wonderful dad.

Jack's heart melted a little when he saw her drawing. It was a simple stick figure. But it was _her_ simple stick figure. It had her blue eyes, and brown hair. Fe had made tough Captain Jack a real softy. But he didn't care. All he wanted was to see her smile, and to make sure she was never hurt. If she ever was... Jack wouldn't know what to do.

"Nice drawing, Fe-Fe." Jack commented, "I thinks it needs a frame."

But then Jack saw his daughter, fast asleep over her illustration.

Any time he ever doubted having a kid was a good idea, this made them all fly out of the window, and crash onto the pavement below. Jack lifted up his sleepy Fe, and placed her gently on her bed, cuddling the covers surrounding her figure.

"I got nothin' if I ain't got Santa Fe... Kelly that is."

 **That's all for now! Thanks again!**


End file.
